The Night Loveless tried To Kill Jim West
by Theresa471
Summary: After being injured the first time around and escaping, Loveless finds another way to get back at Jim West.
1. Chapter 1

The Night Loveless Almost Killed Jim West

Loveless was angry that his arch enemy Agent Jim West had gotten gotten away from him again, after years of toying with the secret service agent.

But this time he had a master plan, hopefully it will be successful in the weeks ahead, while he went back into hiding, along with his ideas onto the drawing board.

Even his own henchmen were getting laxed with the idea of going after Jim West again, but never the less, they would follow his orders having been together a long time.

/

A few days later when Jim West hurting badly with his ribs, his wife Wimona and Artemus Gordon on the train were able to care for his injuries.

"I must tell you, Jim, Loveless needs to be stopped, before he finally does kill you." Gordon replied harshly to his friend and partner.

"Who is this Loveless?" She asked while placing a bandage around her husband's ribs for support.

"Old arch enemy, he's actually a clown to him and very dangerous with his motley crew that follows his every order to the tee."

West tried to move around into a better position, but his ribs and the pain was stopping him for the most part, while Gordon placed the tape around the bandage. "Artie, do me favor, send a telegram to the secret service office, and ask them for any type of help they can give us, on where Loveless might of went into hiding."

"Right away Jim." Before moving into the next compartment to send the telegram.

"And in the meantime Jim, I am putting you to bed to rest, your doctor told you, your going to have to rest for at least a few days." Helping him up from his seat and wincing in pain a little, while his wife notices it right away.

It would take a few minutes to get to their bedroom, along with locking the door for now, until he was settled into the bed and changing into his sweat pants to sleep in.

His wife once he was settled, she went to speak with Artemus Gordon. "Hey!, aren't you joining me into the bed, I might be injured, but I can still get it up just for you?" She loves it, when he talks dirty to her, even when he's sick or injured.

"All right I will stay, but I am warning you, it might get a little rough for when it comes to a particular position I like to get into." She pulls off her clothing to reveal her full bosoms standing up erect. His mouth started to water at the sight, while got under the blankets to help him with keeping warm, along with her hands to roam his lower part of his anatomy.

/

Doctor Loveless wasnt beaten just yeat!, he still had a few tricks up his sleeve to try and lure Jim West into his clutches once again.

When he had asked his henchmen to watch for the train that housed the secret service agents, he wanted to find a way, and he did.

Once they found that a woman was living on the train with the agent Jim West, Junior being Loveless number two henchman, went out of his way to find out, just who she was in the first place.

He was surprised, when he had found out it was his wife during the past few months, and Doctor Loveless had no idea about this information.

Junior reported back to their secret camp to say he had the information he requested.

While shaking his hands together from the cold, he was quite pleased with the information. "Junior, gathered up the troops, I have something to say to everyone that involves getting his revenge against the secret service agent Jim West." He was licking his chops having to be excited once again with his evil doings.

/

It was the next morning, Artemus Gordon had left the train to run an errand, taking along Wimona with him to go shopping in town, while the rest of the crews on the train kept busy, along with making sure that Jim West having to be fine, accept for the fact his ribs were still hurting him.

Gordon had left a note for him telling him about taking his wife with him to do some shopping, he would be back in a few hours to check back in with him.

And it would be the perfect chance for Loveless henchmen to have the chance to grab both Gordon and Wimona on the way back from town, along with scaring the horses, while the both of them were on the front part of the wagon, when the horses bolted from the gun shots that was not able to be heard from the distance of the train.

Gordon wasn't able to stop them in time, when the both fell and into the bushes to be knocked out. The last thing Gordon felt was a great deal of pain, and the sight of three men heading his way before passing out.

He had no idea what had happened to Wimona at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two The Night Loveless Tried To Kill Jim West

Wimona was screaming at the top of her lungs, when she saw that Artemus Gordon had fallen off and into the grass really hard, while Junior was pulling her up from the rubble ground, while tying her hands behind her back, he and his other friends placed a gag into her mouth to stay quiet

"Place her and and the other one into the wagon to be taken to the hideout, I would be sure Loveless is going to be extremely happy with capturing the both of them for the price of two."

Junior replied strongly to get the job done quickly.

It was at this point, when Junior placed the towel and the gas into her face to knock her out completely, as with Gordon. By the time they had gotten to him, walking over, he was already passed out from his concussion and other injuries.

It was a bumpy ride back to the settlement outpost, having been long abandoned several years ago, their was nothing left but the old buildings, saloon, jail and a doctor's office.

Loveless was sitting on the top of the old wooden bar counter, his friend Tyree had placed him on top, along with a shot of whiskey to take the chill out of his bones.

"What's holding them up Tyree?" Placing his shot glass onto the bar really hard to almost break it into pieces.

"I don't know Doctor Loveless, let me go check, I have a feeling, we will be getting lucky this time around." He says in a growl before leaving to check on the others.

Loveless started to talk to himself, asking for another shot of whiskey that was placed on the counter for him. "Thanks bartender!" Before getting down from the counter with the chair that was placed for him. He chuckles back at himself inside the quietness of the old saloon.

/

Inside the closed space of the carriage, while who ever was driving quickly. Artemus Gordon was coming around, when he tried to moved, but was stopped from the blinding headache, he was suffering with, but he had to move none the less to check on Jim's wife.

She was bound and gagged like himself, he had to find a way to get away quick before more damage is done to them.

He moved slowly over to see, she was coming around. Since he didn't have the gag on correctly, he was able to move it to speak softly.

"Wimona listen to me, I am going to be pushing the back of the carriage, we need to be quick about it, I have no idea, who has taken us, do you understand, nod your head please?"

She nods her head. before moving closer to the entrance. Once he was able to push out the bottom part, they were able to roll out and be thrown into the grass that was high, with the ones riding not noticing them at all.

Once they heard the carriage past them, he was able to break his binds to help with Wimona having a hard time trying to move quickly, but he helped her never the less.

They were able to keep moving until they reach the river. They had to get to the other side, it would make it easier for anyone to help them out with their injuries, plus the water wasn't all that deep for them to swim.

/

Jim West was in a panic, Artemus and Wimona was supposed to have returned hours ago. He had asked the crews on the train on whether or not they had seen them. His answer mostly was a flat no right now.

He had to do something right now, along with going against medical orders to stay put with his ribs.

He asked Jerome his butler to have a carriage ready for the trip into town, he would be staying their for the night, just in case he's able to catch up with them during his travels.

Getting up with help from Jerome was difficult, but he still managed. With having to hold on tight without having to hurt himself further.

He had somewhat of an idea just where they might be, after hearing from one of his sources that Doctor Loveless might be in one of the old ghost towns some ten miles south, it would be at least his chance to try and rescue them, even though it might mean, giving up his life as part of a exchange between them.

Since he's been dealing with Loveless a long time, he has a general idea, what is to be expected of the crazy lunatic.

Sometime later with getting dark and the moon starting to come out from behind the clouds, it was getting cold out, along with getting hard to breath at times.

He had to finally stop at the edge of the Wayland ghost town, he was able to get down, even though having to wince in pain from his ribs. Tying up his horse around the post for where their was water inside the trough.

Inside the old saloon. Loveless having to been upset, was again happy with getting the word from his men that his favorite Secret Service agent Jim West has finally arrived, even though not his original plan in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three The Night Loveless Tried To Kill Jim West

Walking around the ghost town was making him think something was very wrong indeed. He was already in pain, cold, hungry to add to his misery with both Artemus and Wimona missing at the moment.

West had taken his weapon out from his holster, just in case he's attacked by surprise. Being a part of the secret service tends to do that to a person to be on full alert all of the time.

He started for the saloon, when he heard a voice calling him from one of the building windows.

"I suggest Mr. West, you don't move, or else my men will put you down quickly!, place your gun and other devices onto the ground, right now." Loveless orders him ruefully with venom in the sound of his voice. "Nod to me on whether your able to understand me at all?" Before moving away from the window with Tyree helping him.

"Boss, he nodded." He says to Loveless.

"Excellent boys, now go downstairs and bring him into the saloon, bring the ropes, knife and my other goodies, I have a little game to be played with Jim West, my old buddy!" He hisses at his words, along with pushing Tyree into the right direction.

Junior, Tyree and the other two carrying the items that Loveless had asked for. West was told to move into the saloon with two rifles pointed at his back.

Loveless came downstairs from the top of the saloon entrance stairwell, along with his number one squeeze Sarah Beth. The same size as himself, with blonde hair, long black hair and blue eyes.

"Welcome back Mr. West." He shouted for everyone to hear."All right boys, take West over into the corner, take his clothes off, and I mean everything to frisk him, I don't trust the man at all, and then tie him up with the ropes behind that pole into the corner."

"Yes, Doctor Loveless. He replied tersely for the most part. Tyree moves off from Loveless to push Jim West into moving over into the corner. "You either do this yourself, or we will be force to do it ourselves Mr. West."

In a low whispered croaked voice. I will do it myself, Loveless, you won't get away with this with kidnapping me once again."

He hollers at him before Junior tells him to get moving with his clothing and other garments.

"Junior, if he doesn't move fast enough for your taste, take him outside and dunk his head into the water trough."

It was at this moment, West decided to move, along with taking off all of his clothing to be totally exposed to everyone including the woman standing next to Loveless with looks that can surely put a man into prison for sexual assault.

The atmosphere inside the saloon at the moment was very thick, even though for Jim West, there was nothing more to be done, until help comes to rescue him from the clutches of Doctor Loveless.

/

Something had to be done. Gordon was able to find an old creepy abandoned farm house a mile from the Wayland Ghost Town.

"Artemus, thank you for saving us to get off that wagon, I am hoping Jim would be starting to look for us having to been several hours already, we have been missing." Saying with a painful frown on her face.

"That is if Jim is able to get around with those ribs of his, but knowing my friend and partner, he will stop at nothing to come look for us in the first place." He replied signing deeply.

"And since we are here, are their any type of supplies to help the both of us get through the night." She asked with a shiver going through her body. And then she said the most strangest thing. "It feels like someone is walking on my grave Artemus."

"I hope not!" He replied coldly.

Artemus was able to start a small fire inside the farm house with the dry leaves that was on the dirt floor, at least they would be able to stay some what warm, along with finding two old blankets, and a small cabinet with two can of beans, crackers and sardines all inside of containers. It was better then nothing at all for the moment.

Gordon had noticed with Wimona, she was not looking well, her color was some what pale with her skin tone, no doubt she was bleeding inside some where, with jumping out of the carriage, and she is afraid to say something to him in the first place.

"Listen Wimona, I know your hurting, I just need to check you out for the most part, please don't be embarrassed, I need to make sure your going to be fine."

She blushed along with thanking him for his wonderful concern for her well being. "We will keep this between the both of us, Jim doesn't has to know anything Artemus."

She pulled down her inner lining of her skirt to reveal a huge bruise on her right side, she was having a problem with internal bleeding, and then she showed him her upper part of the right leg to show the cut that had stopped bleeding.

"We need to get you to a doctor soon before your system goes into shock, plus the fact the temperatures outside has dropped my dear, look I need to leave you here to go for help, if Jim is in that ghost town, I will bring him here to get you out of here, there is plenty to keep the fire going, plus the blankets and what ever is here to survive on." While shaking his head with getting himself together for the hike.

"Artemus, please take care of yourself and find Jim for me please." She begged him with a hurtful pain expression.

"I will my dear lady." Moving slowly over to kiss the palm of her right hand before leaving the farmhouse and out into the cold and full moon glaring down now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four The Night Loveless Tried to Kill Jim West

Jim West was being beaten up to a pulp by Loveless and his ban of misfits.

Every inch of his body was hurting from the whippings Junior and the others were placing against his back, legs, arms for the most part, along with the fact, he's not able to breath from his already bruised ribs.

West tries to scream out, but with the gag in his mouth, he could not be heard all that far.

Loveless walked over slowly, to have Junior help him up the small step to look into the eyes of West and his pain.

"What's the matter West, you have nothing to say to me, now that I have you in my clutches?" He decides to take the gag out of his mouth, along with asking Tyree for the bucket of water to be thrown over his head.

"Go to hell Loveless!" He spits at him into his face to extract more torture onto his own body.

"I will West, when your dead and buried into the ground." He starts to laugh, along with asking Sarah Beth watching the entire scene to help him down from the step ladder and head upstairs to their room for the rest of the evening. "By the way boys, I don't care what you do now to him, just make sure he just doesn't get away again."

In Unison. "Yes Boss!, while watching Doctor Loveless leave to go up the stairs very slowly holding onto the railing.

While Tyree and Junior continued to whip Jim West, along with being played and touch with down below, to have him scream in pain further before passing out completely.

"This should be enough for now." Tyree says to his friends. "Lets have a drink on me, and hopefully our friend over their will come around soon." He walks behind the bar to find the whiskey and scotch underneath the counter.

/

Artemus Gordon was able to make it on the out skirsts of the Wayland ghost town. He needed to sit on the boulder for a few minutes to rest his legs and body. He heard the noises in the back ground of the forest, he needed to find his friend Jim West, and soon he would be getting close to finding him, hopefully in one piece.

He needed to find some sort of a weapon to be used to protect himself from Loveless ban of merry men. Artemus was able to find a lead pipe to hold into hand, while slowly walking into the ghost town with only maybe seven or eight of the buildings still in tact.

The moon has now gone fully behind the clouds, it was completely dark accept for the lights coming from the saloon, thinking for the fact Loveless is surely here.

He slowly walked over, making sure not to make too much noise, when he saw three of Loveless men drinking at the bar, and his partner Jim West in the corner not moving, he could not tell on whether he was dead or alive for the moment.

He had to wait before he realize the three of them were out cold from drinking, it would be his chance finally to get to Jim West. But finding the ropes in the corner, and the gags, he was able to tied them up, along with the gags.

As for where Loveless was, he had no idea at this point. When he reached his friend, he was a true mess, along with still being alive for the most part, but barely. Gordon was able to get him down from the pole, along with dragging him to the outside of the saloon, and trying to get his friend to hear him and move.

Having reach the forest and the darkness, he needed to find a proper hiding place to care for his partner's injuries before getting infected from the openings of the wounds and the whippings.


	5. Chapter 5

Final Chapter The Night Loveless Tried To Kill Jim West

Jim West was starting to come around, even though when he wakes, he's going to be in extreme pain. Gordon needs to do something about it, he was thinking about placing a piece of cloth into his mouth to stay quiet for the time, until they are able to move further away from the Wayland ghost town.

"Jim, it's Artemus, we need to keep moving before Loveless comes after us again, do you understand, please nod once to give me your answer?

He nods once. "Come on old friend, help me with getting away, you can do it Jim."

Jim West was starting to shiver from the change in the temperatures. But with his determination, he pushed on until they reached the town of Balerdos, along with the sheriff and his posse.

Secret Service agent Jim West was taken to the small city hospital, for where he will be taken care of, while with Agent Gordon, the sheriff and the posse rode into the Ghost town of Wayland to find Tyree, Junior and one other shot in the back, no survivors, and Loveless long gone with a note saying.

"ITS TOO BAD JIM WEST!, MAYBE NEXT TIME...

/

Wimona was excited to be going to see her husband Jim West in the hospital, after a week of being poke and prodded by the doctors and nurses.

Once Gordon was able to get back to her, she was found by settlers, and taken to be cared by the local physician, and sent back to the train to stay off her feet for the most part, no damage was done to her body and mental state.

Artemus Gordon was sweet enough to bring her along for the trip, since he would be leaving for four days for a special mission for president Grant.

Jim West was told to be ready to leave the hospital with help from his wife and partner Artemus Gordon. He was still feeling tired, in pain still, even though been given medication, and orders to stay away from his job with the Secret Service for another week or two.

It would give Wimona the chance to properly take care of her husband, without anyone getting in the way.

She walked in to see a vibrate, much more happier man, then he was over a week ago.

"Jim darling, are you ready to go home?" When he turns to see her beautiful smile for the first time in over a week.

"I need to go home now, I can't wait to get under the blankets with you, ever since that time, I haven't been able to get warm at all, with out you by my side."

THE END


End file.
